


To live again

by Siren_blood



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Broken Families, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Epic Friendship, Friendship, Ghost Wilbur Soot, How Do I Tag, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Memory Loss, Mentioned Ghost Wilbur Soot, Undead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siren_blood/pseuds/Siren_blood
Summary: The story ended with the boy who cared too much, leaving, a trial of tears and sorrow in his wake.This story begins as those who lost try to come to terms and those who are lost are just discovering who they truly are.Continuation of Frozen Memories by Midnight_Skies it's poggers! !Probably just a one shot
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 145





	To live again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Midnight_skies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_skies/gifts).



_Warmth._

A stark contrast to the bitter cold that had soaked through his body and into his bones. He had been cold for so long, yet the longer he stayed in the warmth, the less he remembered of the cold. How long had he really been there.. he doesn't remember being cold, be doesn't remember-

_Light._

His eyes squeezed shut tighter, he didn't remember why they were closed, but the light was new. Different to the endless darkness that seemed to be all he could remember.

No- he remembered light. Brighter than this light in fact, something so bright that he was almost blinded and something held firmly onto his hand. The light had been too bright, he had closed his eyes, only to open them again to a void of nothingness. Yet that was all he could remember.

All he could recall. Despite how he scoured his memories, searching almost desperate for an answer. Yet coming away with nothing. No evidence of any of the strange feelings he had.

_From before.._

Even now, as he stayed where he was, relaxed for once, or maybe he was relaxed before.. he couldn't remember, the memories he had ebbed away. Forgotten like a meaningless dream. The word made him shudder, it seemed important, but quickly became nothing once more.

A thick wave of Anemoia washed over him, mind reaching for memories that weren't real, answers that weren't there. Leaving the boy to go back to resting peacefully, despite his frazzled state.

Something brushed his cheek, soft and almost ticklish. His eyes remained closed, favouring in basking in the heat that seemed to hug him tightly. There he stayed, letting time pass by without him watching or caring. Despite his disoriented mind, wherever he was seemed oddly familiar as he continued to lay with his eyes shut, slowly letting his senses take in where he was. It was only when a new noise travelled to his ears did he finally move.

_It sounded familiar._

Sitting up, the boy finally opened his eyes taking in the field around him. Watching the soft grass that weave in the breeze, the trees shaking their branches, green leaves dancing with them. He sways with them, hands planted firmly in the grass, small hands that faded from black to gray at his forearm. He wondered if it changed again, but the green fabric of whatever he was wearing blocked his elbow upwards from view and he didn't really feel like removing it.

_It was something important._

He doesn't remember why he's here or who he is, and he definitely won't find out by sitting in this field with nowhere to even see his reflection. He ran his hands over his face, trying to picture what he could possibly look like. A small voice spoke from his mind, telling him he couldn't possibly know.

_He doesn't look the same anymore._

Remembering the music, he stretches and looks around, something in the distance is bright and colourful, a contrast to the sea of green and few drops of colour from flowers that he is within. standing up he takes note that he is bare foot, the green sea of nature beneath him not strong enough to harm him. He smiled, crunching his feet into the grass, while taking the time to check he still had all his appendages.

_He doesn't remember a tail._

A hand ran through his hair, gripping at it tightly, the voice in his head nagging him _again_.

_He can't remember much in the first place.._

It wasn't his fault.. he didn't forget everything purposely.. a second hand ran through his hair, staying there as he argued with the voice in his head.

The music is carried on the wind once more, his ears flick towards it and he turns his gaze towards the sound, spotting buildings and towers in the distance. The voice disappeared, and he quickly took to the challenge of walking to the music filled land. Slowly forgetting about the voice as it was pushed out of his mind, excitement taking over the boy, at the prospect of possibly getting some of his memories back or even just seeing his face.

He began to skip towards the town in what started as an energised leap from foot to foot and slowed to a long trek through waist high grass. Probably not tended to, due to no settlements being in the field. As he neared the town, he started to notice the bright decorations and something in his brain told him this was a festival, despite not remembering ever being to one before. However instead of feeling angry at himself for not remembering, the boy just gained more excitement at the chance of possibly remembering something he used to know.

_And so the story begins, with a small boy trekking across the land towards a festival, his tail swishing behind him as he walked and his hands running along the top of the long grass._

* * *

It didn’t take too long, maybe it was the fact he had just woken up from sleeping or just the bright colours and music, but he had a huge amount of energy to be burned. He had already gotten off the grass, now walking on a wooden path that seemed so familiar to him and his mind filled with thoughts that he had been here before. Only to disappear when he spotted something that immediately piqued his interest.

A town on stilts and bridges above water, decorating in multi coloured bunting and flags, lanterns and posters hung up almost everywhere. The music was a lot louder here, not only that but there were people here. Something new compared to the empty streets he had been walking through, they must all be gathered in one place.

_Like a big family._

The boy smiled, the words causing a strange warmth to spread from his heart, across his chest. Something about the idea of one big family felt so familiar yet so foreign to him. It left him only wanting to find out more about this celebration and those who took part in it.

With an almost practiced ease, he moved from the wooden path to the wooden planks that held the town above the water. He was wandering past a stall that held a bright green lantern with a painted smiley face when he saw a crowd passing by, no participant of the crowd seemed to notice him. All carrying lanterns, talking with one another and telling stories that he couldn’t quite make out, too many voices speaking over others. He decided to follow them, grabbing the lantern in front of them on the stall and jogging after the group, eventually falling in step just behind a rather tall boy whose skin was littered with black and white splotches.

Following the crowd of people, he took the time to take in his surroundings, watching as they passed shops, towers, a castle, homes and buildings. Each one different from the last, he smiled as he took in as much detail as possible of the unique buildings they passed, almost not noticing the boy ahead had stopped walking, quickly stopping himself before he walked into him.

The group had stopped outside a brick building that stood in the middle of a lake, there were scorch marks on some bricks and the wooden door looked relatively new. A sense of longing hit him, feeling as though he had just been hit around the head, he tore his eyes from the building, turning instead to look to those at the front of the group.them

_His heart tugged as if pulled on. He missed them._

~~_He doesn't know who they are._ ~~

He shakes the feeling of familiarity away, because none of them look familiar despite what his mind is convinced about. Instead he just watches the sun slowly set, wondering how long he had been in that field. As the sky begins the change colours, spreading pinks, reds, yellows and oranges across the sky like a blanket, the chatter dies down. A woman steps forward, holding a lantern with a paintin of a boy in green on it. He doesn't recognise the boy, but then again he doesn't recognise anyone. The woman, who seems to be part sheep, with curly white hair and random streaks of colour, holds the lantern up to her eye level, pressing her forehead against it for a moment before raising it to the sky and letting it float. She then turns back to the group, silently walking back to her original position and he can't help but think she looks like a pirate, however he isn't quite sure how he remembers what that is.

Others step forwards, all with different lanterns, many with the green theme. A teen in a blue shirt with white goggles on his head, another teen stood next to him, a white bandana hiding beneath black locks of hair. A man dressed in red and black, horns protruding from the top of his head, a boy in a blue hoodie and beanie with his hand on the others shoulder. Two younger teens, one with blond hair and the other with brown, both looking solemn as they had their moment with their respective lanterns, hugging each other once they floated away. A man with wings, a tanned teen in a beanie, a brown haired boy with a multi-coloured hoodie; a small pocket watch hanging from his pants, a tall man who looked to pe part pig, blood red eyes that showed no emotion. Their lanterns floated towards the others, hanging in the painted sky. A ghostly boy wearing a yellow jumper, a short woman with pink hair and the tall boy he had almost walked into before we're the last ones to go. There were many other's, but he had been too distracted by the many lanterns now gliding above them to pay much attention to them

It piques his curiosity as to what this all could possibly be for, but he stays silent, watching as each person has a moment with their lantern before letting it go, a group of them now floating into the sunset. He decides to do it as well, pressing his forhead to the green paper of the lantern and using it almost as a wish, silently pleading with it to let him get his memories back. Then he moves it away from his head, mimicking the smile painted onto the lantern in his hands, before lifting it up and letting it float away. His smile widening as it floated after the others, bobbing ever so slightly in the breeze. 

It is only when he turned to see what happened next did he realise the group had gone silent. All eyes on him as the group stared in something he couldn't exactly pin point. Maybe it was fear, he didn't know how he looked, he had forgotten to check- or maybe he wasn't supposed to do that and it ruined everything. Perhaps he just wasn't welcome and they were waiting for him to leave, he stepped backwards, intending on turning on his heels and running for the field which he arrived from, but a voice from the crowd stopped him.

_"Is it really you?"_

He saw the crowd part, the sheep woman from earlier walking past everyone else who seemed frozen in place. She made her way to him, crouching down to his level.. ~~when had he fallen backwards..?~~ a soft expression on her face, as she reached a und towards him before stopping. Her silent question was answered when he shook his head, knowing he was wearing a shocked expression on his face, but something about this felt so normal. 

She reached out, her soft hands cupping his face as she looked over him, smiling when she saw his eyes, he couldn't help but wonder what she saw.

"You look so young, duckling.. oh you were- are so young"

The woman seemed to be talking to herself, but the nickname made the voice in his head jump, screaming things at him, being so loud he could barely hear his own thoughts, until one word floated to the top of the stream of sentences leaving the voice's mouth. He opened his mouth, shocked at what he had heard, the woman seemed to be holding back tears, and as much as he didn't want to be the one to let them fall, he spoke his mind any way.

_"Mama..?"_


End file.
